Life Without Love
by ashley.ashleylovesya.williams
Summary: Harley Lupa has been wounded.She has been healed. She has been loved. She has been hated. Now she has been targeted. Read as Harley goes through internal and external wars. SebastianXOCXOC *love triangle* Rated T for "heated" moments and language.
1. Chapter 1

Life Without Love

Chapter 1

By: Ashley Williams

"Then I leapt for his throat. The look on that leech's face was priceless!" Lind laughs. "That _thing_ is just a pile of ash now, Right?" Tawny asked my younger brother.

"Course!" he exclaimed mocking fake hurt. Lind then flipped his shaggy black hair from his eyes. I leaned back against the tree behind me and watched as Tawn and Lind tussled. I could hear Remus, Romulus, and Maria laughing as the slipped into the meadow. Michael was collecting firewood somewhere.

"Hey, Harley! Dinner's ready!" Michael yelled up to me. I hopped down from my tree limb flipping and landing on my feet. My dark brown hair following. Michael's sky blue eyes rolled as I strutted past him. I think I heard him mutter something like 'show off' but I'm not sure.

"Hey sis! You would never guess what I did today! I was running the perimeter and I got the most horrid sickly sweet stench. I decided to follow it. I walked for about 20 miles following the trail and there she was! A full blown Vamp! I-"

" You went without notifying me?" I cut him off.

"Well...yeah…. But, sis-"He started again just to be cut off once more.

"Lind Lewis Lupa, You know the rules. We either hunt as a Pack or we don't hunt at all. You are almost 90 years old Lind. I shouldn't have to remind you of these things. You are on probation."

"But Harley I was protecting the people. If I didn't act soon there probably been a major killing spree."

"Lind, that isn't the point you disobeyed my rules. I am the Alpha of this pack and it's going to stay that way until one of those damned leeches kills me. Is that understood?" I ask authority dripping from my voice.

"Yes sister." He said with his teeth clenched.

"Now go eat." I said nudging him in that direction. His 6'1 stature towering over my 5'4 one. He started to smile slightly. He wrapped his long skinny arm around my shoulder and we walked to the fire together. We joked around talking about anything and everything. I looked at the variety of people. My mind slowly starts to drift. It drifted from the fire over 110 years worth of time. I was only 24 years old and an only child. My dad was still the Alpha of our massive pack. There used to be over forty of us. Then The Coven came.

Michael shook me out of my daydream looking quite worried.

"What?" I asked suddenly back in the real world.

"I asked if we were going to stay the night here. Are you ok?" He said very slowly. "Oh I'm fine. Just tired that's all. But, um, yeah were staying the night here. Set up camp you guys!"I reply getting my wits back. I go and grab my small quilt out of the tree and lay it on the ground next to the fire. I curl up on it and stare up at the stars. I glance at my friends and slowly drift off to sleep.

XxXxXxX

"It is time my darling." The mysterious man across the meadow whispered...

So….watch do you think? Is the pack to Mary Sue? Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"ALLLEEEXXXX" I hear Louisa's sickly sweet voice call from down the hall.

"Yes, Louisa?" I groan in her face. She is so annoying. She thinks that she can mate me. Pshh, she doesn't deserve to become my mate. But SHE does. SHE knows hurt and pain. SHE knows how to lead. Not to mention SHE is incredibly sexy.

"Alex! Are you listening? That mutt just killed another vampire. They will be coming after you soon." Louisa whined grabbing my arm and putting it in between her breasts. "I worry about Alex."

I pull my arm away from her scolding her "Jesus, Louisa! What have I told you?! I am perfectly fine. And don't call me Alex!" I march away from my busty white haired 2nd-in-command. I walk out of my chambers into lavish hallways of the Marcus Manor. I walked onto the grounds having the cool moonlight beat down on me.

"Hey Alexander! The girls, Roberto and I are going to the pub for a bite, wanna come?" Louis , my little brother , yelled after me.

"No thanks" I called back. I watched them leave laughing and ready for fun. I ran to the stables and grabbed a horse. Opportunities like these are rare. I race on Shadow , my midnight black mare, until I was near her but not completely there . I silently got off Shadow and tied her to a near tree. I crept to her prodded the small brunette girl with my boot. Her eyes instantly shot open and she stood up ready for a fight. She looked around searching for her attacker. I crept up behind her and simply wrap my arms around her.

"Now, why would I ever hurt you, love?" I whisper in her ear. I slowly pull her back away from the others. As soon as we were finally far enough away from the others she hit me on the arm.

"Alexander McKinley Marcus! You are lucky I don't kill your ass!" She pouts. I laugh and peck her on the lips.

"I love you, too darlin" I look into her beautiful eyes and lean forward until my lips lightly connect with hers. Ours lips move perfectly synchronized. I slowly lick her bottom lip and beg for entrance. I swear I felt her smirk as she kept her beautiful pink lips tightly closed. I internally sighed for I knew that NOTHING would open that beautiful mouth of hers. Then her lips left mine and started planting small kisses up my jaw line. When she finally got to my ear she bit it making me groan in pleasure.

"Baby" she seductively whispers in my ear " I've been so lonely without you here" I felt her hands slowly make their way from around my neck to my chest. She then licked the shell of my ear as she rubbed my muscular chest. I once again groan as I feel the blood rush to my nether regions. I attacked her neck being sure to leave a giant hickey. I felt her start to rub against me and I groan in pain and pleasure.

"Alex" She softly groans as her hands slowly make their way further down past my hard abs to my belt loops and pulls my pelvis against hers grinding against my lower area. Then she was gone. My arms were empty and I heard her giggling while running away. I groan playfully and start to chase after her. She started to dart between trees and over rocks then all was still.

"Oh baby girl! I know you're here!


End file.
